Narben
by saimaa
Summary: Ich geh nicht gerne ins Schwimmbad“, sagte Hermine. - Harry begann wieder zu schaukeln. Gibt es einen Grund? Ich meine, einen Grund, warum du nicht gerne ins Schwimmbad gehst?“ - Ja“, sagte Hermine. - Verrätst du ihn mir?“ - Nein.“


Title: Narben

Author: saimaa

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt in den Sommerferien nach dem dritten Schuljahr. Harry verbringt, anders als in der Buchvorlage, einen Teil der Ferienzeit bei Hermines Eltern.

Teaser: „Rein theoretisch könnte ich dir schon das Schwimmen beibringen. Aber ich geh nicht gerne ins Schwimmbad", sagte Hermine. Harry begann wieder zu schaukeln. Schließlich fragte er: „Gibt es einen Grund? Ich meine, einen Grund, warum du nicht gerne ins Schwimmbad gehst." - „Ja", sagte Hermine. - „Verrätst du ihn mir?" - „Nein."

Authors Note: Es gibt viele Arten von Narben. Die am Körper und die an der Seele. Und manchmal kann man das gar nicht unterscheiden.

Disclaimer: Danke an J.K.R. für ihre herrlichen Figuren

______________________________________

_Die Knochen und das Fleisch ... sind die Gewänder, die die Persönlichkeit trägt, und nicht umgekehrt. – Robert M. Pirsig: ‚Zen und die Kunst ein Motorrad zu warten'_

**Narben**

„Puh, ist das heiß!" Hermine stieg von ihrem Fahrrad ab und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Dann schloss sie das Garagentor auf und sie schoben ihre Räder hinein. Hermine hatte ein eigenes Fahrrad. Harry durfte das von ihrem Vater nehmen.

„Hermine?"

„Jaaa."

„Warum ziehst du eigentlich keine kurzen Hosen an, bei dem Wetter? Das muss doch total unbequem sein, in den langen Jeans."

Hermine zögerte einen Moment. „Ich hab keine Shorts mehr, die mir noch passen. Bin eben gewachsen."

Sie hatte ihn bei ihrer Antwort nicht angesehen und deshalb wusste Harry, dass sie gelogen hatte. Und Hermine wusste, dass Harry es wusste und das machte die ganze Situation nicht eben einfacher.

Als sie durch den Garten gingen, fragte Harry: „Kannst du eigentlich schwimmen?"

Hermine reagierte erst überhaupt nicht, so dass er seine Frage wiederholen musste.

„Ja", sagte sie schließlich. „Natürlich kann ich schwimmen."

Sie hatten sich, wie auf ein geheimes Kommando, beide in die blaue Hollywoodschaukel gesetzt, die auf der hinteren Terrasse von Hermines Elternhaus stand. Hermines Hände waren in ihrem Schoß verschränkt und ihr Blick verlor sich irgendwo in einer Blumenrabatte am anderen Ende des Rasens. „Warum willst du wissen ob ich schwimmen kann?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Weil ich es nicht kann", sagte Harry. „Die Dursleys haben es mir nie beigebracht und in der Schule gab es keinen Schwimmunterricht."

Er brachte die Schaukel ins Schwingen und genoss die kühlende Luft, die dabei über sein Gesicht strich. „Und ich dachte, du könntest es mir beibringen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann", sagte Hermine.

Harry hörte auf zu schaukeln und sah sie verwundert an. „Natürlich kannst du das. Du hast mir doch schon ganz andere Sachen beigebracht. So kompliziert wie einer von Mc Gonagall's Zaubern kann das mit dem Schwimmen doch wohl nicht sein."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. – Ja. – Ich meine rein theoretisch könnte ich das bestimmt. Aber ich geh nicht gern ins Schwimmbad."

Harry begann wieder zu schaukeln und schwieg. Schließlich fragte er: „Gibt es einen Grund? Ich meine, einen Grund, warum du nicht gerne ins Schwimmbad gehst."

„Ja", sagte Hermine.

„Verrätst du ihn mir?"

„Nein."

Sie saßen noch lange auf der Schaukel. Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort. Hermine war in Gedanken versunken und Harry wusste es besser, als sie beim Nachdenken zu stören.

***

Am nächsten Morgen erschien Hermine mit einer großen Sporttasche zu Frühstück.

„Hast du eigentlich eine Badehose?", fragte sie, ohne Harry wie sonst mit einem ‚Guten Morgen' zu begrüßen.

Harry sah erst zu Hermine, dann musterte er die Sporttasche.

„Nein", sagte er, während er Hermines Müsli vorbereitete. „Hab ich nicht."

„Dann kaufen wir auf dem Weg ins Schwimmbad eine."

Später in der Umkleidekabine musterte Hermine skeptisch ihren Badeanzug. Sie hatte ihn das letzte Mal vor einem Jahr getragen, als sie mit ihren Eltern im Urlaub war. Das gemietete Ferienhaus hatte einen eigenen Pool gehabt. Damals hatte ihr der Badeanzug gut gepasst. Jetzt schien er ihr eher etwas zu klein geraten. Andererseits hatte sie in den letzten Monaten einiges an Gewicht verloren. Zu viel Stress wahrscheinlich. Auf Hogwarts gab es zwar keine Waagen in den Badezimmern, aber ihre ständig rutschenden Hosen waren ein deutlicher Hinweis. Mit einem Seufzer begann sie sich auszuziehen.

Als sie aus der Umkleidekabine trat, wartete Harry auf sie. Sie stellte schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag fest, wie gut er in der engen Badehose aussah.

Sie senkte den Kopf. Hermine konnte sich denken, dass Harry sie genau so musterte, wie sie ihn gemustert hatte.

„Wolltest du deswegen nicht ins Schwimmbad?", fragte er und wies mit einem Nicken seines Kopfes auf ihren rechten Oberschenkel. Dort war, umgeben von makelloser, glatter Haut ein rosig-roter, fast runder Fleck etwa vom Durchmesser einer Teetasse, durchzogen mit dicken Narbenwülsten.

Hermine nickte stumm aber Harry stellte keine weiteren Fragen und so folgte sie ihm hinaus auf die Wiese.

Er breitete ein großes Badetuch aus, auf dem sie beide Platz hatten und Hermine legte sich auf den Bauch neben ihn. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas. Hermine hatte sich bereits in der Umkleide mit Sonnenschutzmittel eingeschmiert. Harry holte das jetzt bei sich nach.

Dabei sah er, dass ihr ganzer Körper bebte. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und begann, am Anfang etwas zögerlich, sie zu streicheln. Zunächst änderte sich nichts an Hermines Zustand. Dann ließ das Beben nach. Entweder aus Verblüffung oder aber, weil das Streicheln sie beruhigte. Harry hoffte einfach mal, dass es das Letztere war.

Schließlich redete Hermine: „Es ist passiert als ich neun war. Meine Eltern hatte Besuch und es gab Fondue. Dabei ist ein Topf mit heißem Öl umgekippt und etwas von dem Öl ist auf mein Bein geflossen."

„Tut das noch weh?", fragte Harry.

„Manchmal", sagte Hermine. „Ich glaub das kommt, weil ich wachse."

„Und man kann nichts machen, damit die Haut wieder glatt wird?"

Hermine drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass Harry wieder ihr Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Die Muggel-Ärzte haben damals gesagt, dass es bis zu zehn Jahre dauern wird, bis die Narben verschwinden."

„Warum hast du nie was davon erzählt?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern: „Warum sollte ich? Meine Beine waren bisher nicht unbedingt ein Thema zwischen uns."

In dem Moment fiel ein Schatten über sie und eine Mädchenstimme sagte: „Schau, schau, wen haben wir denn da. Narben-Hermi mit einem Jungen. Tss, tss. Noch dazu so einem hübschen Jungen." Und dann zu Harry gewandt: „Willst du nicht zu uns rüber kommen? Wir sind direkt am Pool."

Harry drehte sich ganz langsam zu der Sprecherin um und betrachtete sie mit einem Blick, den er sich sonst für Hagrids Schulungsmaterial aufsparte. Sie hatte schlanke und perfekt gebräunte Beine. Ihr Bikinihöschen offenbarte mehr, als das es irgendetwas bedeckte. Ihr Bauch war flach. Ihre Brüste schienen ihm unter dem Oberteil für ihr Alter eher etwas zu groß zu sein. Aber da war er vielleicht nicht gerade ein Experte. Das Gesicht des Mädchens wurde von langen, blonden Haaren umrahmt.

„Danke", sagte er. „Mir gefällt es hier ganz gut."

Er wendete sich ab, aber das Mädchen gab so schnell nicht auf.

„Hat Narben-Hermi etwa einen Freund? Kaum zu glauben, dass sich bei der Auswahl hier jemand für sie interessiert. Wie ist sie denn beim Küssen? Schmeckt sie nicht nach alten Büchern?"

Hermine senkte den Blick und vergrub ihren Kopf dann wieder in den Händen. Harry rückte näher an sie heran und raunte ihr zu: „Ich finde, sie ist genau so schlimm wie Malfoy."

Hermine rührte sich nicht.

„Tu es!", sagte Harry, jetzt schon etwas lauter.

„Was soll sie tun?", fragte das fremde Mädchen. „Hier verschwinden? Ich finde ja auch, sie stört. Ich meine, das mit ihrer Narbe, das ist schon ziemlich geschmacklos, so was den Leuten zuzumuten."

„Tu es!", sagte Harry jetzt schon etwas drängender und stupste Hermine aufmunternd in die Rippen.

Einige Sekunden herrschte völlige Stille. Dann stemmte sich Hermine mit einer für ihre Gegnerin überraschenden Behändigkeit auf die Beine und landete einen Schwinger auf deren Nase.

Das Mädchen stieß einen heulenden Schrei aus und rannte dann, die Hände auf ihr Gesicht gepresst, in Richtung Pool. Dabei gab sie Töne wie eine kaputte Sirene von sich.

Hermine sah ihr nach und legte sich dann wieder neben Harry.

„Danke", sagte sie.

„Wofür?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Na ja, für den Rippenstupser."

„Warum lässt du dir das gefallen?"

Hermine zögerte. „Ich glaub, aus Gewohnheit. Ich kenn es nicht anders. Sie ist mit mir in die Grundschule gegangen und sie hat das schon immer gemacht."

„Und du hast dich nie gewehrt?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

In diesem Moment explodierte direkt über ihnen die schrille Stimme einer Frau: „Wie kannst du es wagen meine Yasmine zu schlagen! Mach dass du verschwindest! Keiner hier will dich und deine Narbe sehen! Und ich werde zur Polizei und zum Jugendamt gehen und dann kommst du in die Besserungsanstalt, da wo deinesgleichen hingehört!"

Harry wollte den Mund öffnen, um etwas zu sagen. Aber ein Mann, der sich zusammen mit einer Frau etwa zwei Meter neben ihnen sonnte, stand auf und gesellte sich zu der kleinen Gruppe.

„Ich habe alles gehört, was ihre Tochter und Sie gesagt haben. Sie gehen jetzt besser", meinte er mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Harry überlegte, was der Mann wohl für einen Beruf hatte. Vielleicht war er Polizist oder Richter.

Die Mutter des Mädchens zog tatsächlich ab. Der Mann nahm einen Zettel aus seiner Badetasche, schrieb etwas darauf und reichte ihn Hermine. „Wenn die Frau dir Ärger macht, sollen deine Eltern mich anrufen. Das ist meine Dienstnummer."

„Danke", stammelte Hermine.

Der Mann lächelte: „Lass dir von solchen Leuten nicht die Laune verderben. Sie sind es nicht wert", sagte er noch und legte sich wieder zu der Frau in die Sonne, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Hermine setzte sich auf und blickte Harry an: „Eigentlich sind wir doch hier, damit ich dir das Schwimmen beibringe. Ab ins Wasser!"

***

Nach dem Abendessen klopfte Harry an Hermines Zimmertür. „Komm rein", hörte er ihre Stimme.

Er drückte sich durch den Türspalt. Hermine saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und las. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie in kurzen Hosen sah. Die Narbe auf ihrem Oberschenkel war deutlich zu erkennen. Als sie das Buch sinken ließ, wollte sie damit erst ihre Beine verdecken. Dann legte sie es jedoch neben sich aufs Bett.

„Gehen wir morgen weiter üben?", fragte er. „Ich hab gerade den Wetterbericht gesehen. Es wird wieder heiß."

„Wenn du mit mir als Lehrerin zufrieden bist", flachste Hermine.

„Och, du machst das schon ganz annehmbar", ging er auf ihren Ton ein.

Das war eine ziemliche Untertreibung, denn Harry hatte es mit Hermines Hilfe bereits geschafft, einige Züge hintereinander zu schwimmen und er konnte auf dem Rücken treiben ohne unter zu gehen, wobei Hermine ihn allerdings noch etwas stützen musste.

„Hast du mal eine Schere für mich?", wechselte er unvermittelt das Thema.

Hermine wies auf ihren Schreibtisch. „Mittlere Schublade. Ganz vorne."

Harry zog die Schublade auf und nahm die Schere heraus. Dann setzte er sich damit vor Hermines Frisierspiegel, zog die Haare zur Seite, die seine Narbe verdeckten und schnitt das Büschel ab.

„Jetzt sieht man meine auch", sagte er. „Und die nächste Nase gehört mir."

Er sah Hermine an und die lächelte zurück. Dann sagte sie: „Ich könnte morgen eigentlich eine kurze Hose anziehen, wenn wir ins Schwimmbad gehen. Was meinst du?"

Harry nickte: „Mach das. Es soll noch heißer werden als heute. Außerdem können deine Beine ein bisschen Sonne vertragen."

Hermine klopfte neben sich auf das Bett. „Hast du Lust, noch etwas mit mir zu lesen?"

Er setzte sich neben sie. Hermine lehnte sich an seine Schulter und legte das dicke Buch auf seine und ihre Beine.

Als Hermines Mutter eine Stunde später nach ihnen sah, _weil es oben so ruhig ist_, waren sie beide eingeschlafen. Das Buch lag aufgeschlagen neben Hermine auf dem Bett.

Sie betrachtete die kurzen Hosen ihrer Tochter und die kahle Stelle auf Harrys Stirn und lächelte still. Dann schloss sie ganz leise die Tür.


End file.
